Localized surface plasmon resonance (LSPR) technology is a testing method without fluorescent labeling. Other than shortening the testing process and testing time, this method does not cause a problem that the secondary antibody (containing fluorescent molecules) is difficultly conjugated due to steric hindrance. However, the sensitivity level of the current LSPR chip is lower as compared with the sensitivity level of the traditional ELISA method. Besides the reason that the plasmon resonance spectrum is wider, the main key is whether the analyte molecule is able to be close to the position of a sensing hot spot on the metal nanostructure so as to generate the effective spectral shift. Therefore, how to effectively conjugate the analyte molecule onto the metal nanostructures becomes an important issue that the researchers are eager to solve.